Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. In order to prevent fluid leakage, featherseals may be provided between adjacent components near the core flow path boundary. For example, some known engines include featherseals that span a gap between adjacent stationary vanes.